Hating Him
by Thisismyjam
Summary: She's popular. He's not. She's good. He's not. Max can't stand Fang. She thinks his arrogant personality is ridiculous, and the way he treats girls disgusts her. Meanwhile, Fang sees Max as just another stuck up popular girl who does nothing but gossip. When Fang is in need of some help Max's mom and dad take him in with open arms. Will Max and Fang get along?
1. Chapter 1

I look in horror at my mother while she looks at me with a smile that could easily fill up the whole room. And by room I'm referring to our gigantic living room. And by gigantic living room I'm referring to an average sized house. Yup that's how big it is. I'm not bragging or anything, actually I'm doing the exact opposite. I'm complaining. Most people would probably wonder why having such a big house would be a thing to get upset over. I mean, looking at an outside perspective I can only see the positives. Big house=rich parents. Rich parents=rich kids. Rich kids=happy kids. Right? Well, no, not exactly. Yes, we are rich, my dads a major scientist. I guess you could list that as a positive because I get practically everything I want and more. But with a rich scientist dad comes negatives. For one he's never home, and for two we use a portion of our money for a special cause. Don't get me wrong, I love helping people. If we were donating our money to charity that would be one thing, but we don't donate our money. We donate our house.

Or maybe that's an extreme way of putting it. We don't exactly give it away for some other family to live in, we just let people stay in it. And of course we only take one person in at a time, but still it's a big deal. Especially when you consider the fact that all those people are always teenagers. There's also the fact that all these teenagers have one thing in common: they're bad. I mean if they weren't bad we wouldn't take them in. The whole purpose of letting other kids my age into our house to live with us for a while is to help them. So, every single teenager who walks in our front door has some sort of issue.

Really, it just gets old having a new guest after the old one just left. It makes it even worse since they don't even treat us well. Everyone who comes tends to have bad manners and a mean spirit. That's another reason my parents take them in. They don't just want to help them, they also want to change them into a better person. Like completely change them. Of course only about half of them actually change, but my parents aren't the kind of people who just give up. Which kind of sucks because that means that annoying, mean, angry, bitter people will just keep on rolling into my precious house. Although by the time each person leaves it's not so precious anymore. This is where the expenses come in.

Even if you don't count all the food we supply them with, you still have to consider all the money we spend on fixing what they destroy. Plus, my parents always shower each and every one of them with presents no matter how much I think some of them don't deserve it. But somehow (I have absolutely no idea how) my parents love each and every one of them. I guess they find the best in people. Sadly, I did not inherit this kindness. I tend to find the worst in everyone. Which is why I have a look of pure horror carved upon my face. I can't even imagine how I must look because even my mom's smile starts to fade. Which is saying something because her smile never falters. I must look awfully mad. I wonder, is there steam coming out of my ears?

"He. Is. Not. Staying. In. My. House." I try to say this in a calm manner, but it comes out like a growl. It's no use. I'm too mad to function.

"Sure he is. Max, he can't be that bad. Plus, he's only going to be here for a few weeks. He just needs a place to stay while he looks for a permanent place. Come on Honey, don't be difficult."

Me? Being difficult? Isn't it the other way around? I've managed not to complain about anyone who has stayed with us so far. But this, this is crossing the line. I'm not letting some scum who smokes and sleeps with every slut in my school get near me, let alone live in my house!

I get desperate. I start begging. I know it's a totally un-like Max thing to do, but it's my only option left. "Please, please don't let him stay in our house. Pleaseeee. He'll ruin my whole entire life!" I clasp my hands together and even squeeze a few tears out. Actually, I don't even have to squeeze them out, they just slip out on their own. Pathetic, I know, but even the possibility of him staying here makes me shutter. I hate him.

For a second I think the tears actually work because my mom's face softens and her eyes hold a bit of pity. I allow a tiny bit of hope to creep within me. But just as her mouth opens my dad walks in, interrupting her. "Nope." He says this without an ounce of pity and just keeps on walking. "It'll be good for you," he calls over his shoulder. My mom's pity for me vanishes, I can tell by her eyes.

I've never hated my dad more.

My mom stands up which can basically be translated into; this conversation is over and he's living with us for a while weather you like it or not. She walks away leaving me feeling hopeless and in need of a wall to punch. But sadly there's no wall, and sadly he's still coming to live with us for three whole weeks. The person I hate more than anyone else in the world is living with me for three whole weeks. Great.

Just great.


	2. Chapter 2

"Three whole weeks. I can't get over it." I say to nudge over the phone as I pace back and forth in my spacey room.

"I know!" She squeals as if it is the most delightful news in the world.

"Nudge... are we talking about the same thing? Are you confused or just a major idiot? Because I believe the words I just uttered out of my mouth were those of tragedy." As I say this I hear Nudge sigh.

"Max, stop being so dramatic. Who knows, maybe he's a sweet guy. And if not, who cares! He's only gonna live with you for like what? Three weeks? How bad could it be? I mean, think of the bright side, a guy your age is staying at your house for three weeks. And Fang's hot as crap." I make a gagging face even though I know no one can see me. I can't help it. The words hot and Fang should never be used in the same sentence.

"You think Fang Batchelder is hot?! Yucko! Come on, not only is the guy a horn dog, but he's also a druggie! I don't know about you, but horny druggie is definitely not my type." I can hear Nudge scoffing over the phone. I can practically feel the distraught vibe she's giving off.

"Those are just rumors Max! You can't believe everything you hear! Remember that one time when there was whispers about you and Dylan?" Silence. "Yup, that's what I thought." I shudder at the remembrance of that terrible week. Everything said was totally untrue, and totally messed up. So I guess, as annoying as it is, she has a point, but I'm still not convinced that Fang's rumors are just "rumors". What else would he be doing with all his extra time? The time he earns, or should I say steals, from ditching class? Not to mention his curious smell.

"Nudge, the guy reeks of smoke. How do you explain that? Some kind of wako perfume?" I can hear her giggling over the phone, and the tension I didn't know I had roles off my shoulders like a tilde wave. I smile at Nudges laugh. It brightens my mood every single time I hear it, or should I even call it a laugh? It's more like a bunch of high pitched hiccups and snorts. Nudge is just too funny sometimes.

Once she composes herself she sighs a dreamy sigh. "What is it now?" I ask jokingly.

"What is what?" She says innocently. Too innocently.

"Nudge." I say with warning laced through my voice.

"No seriously, I don't know what your talking about." Yup, something's up.

"Nudge!" I say curious beyond belief, and a bit worried. "What was the dreamy sigh for!"

"Okay, okay. Don't freak out or anything,but..."

"Your stalling Nudge."

"I know it justthatithinkyouandFangwouldbe areallygoodcouple that's all." She says this super fast, almost too fast for me to even comprehend what she's saying. Either that or my shocked brain is just working a bit slow at the moment. Because I managed to hear me and Fang...good couple? I actually laugh out loud. Like a crazy mad women.

"Me...hah..and Fang a good..haha..couple?" I say in between giggles. The idea in-itself is simply preposterous.

"No, really Max, I think you guys would be! No joke! Think of it this way, your a smart girl right? Well what's the definition of hot?"

"Something that has a high degree of heat or a high temperature." I say reciting the definition we had to learn in the fifth grade.

"No! The other one!"

"Ummm...well, if we're talking about food then its something that contains or consists of pungent spices or peppers that produces a burning sensation when tasted."

"No!" I hear her sigh in exasperation and what resembles a slap. "The boy kind of hot! Sometimes you can really be a dumb blonde."

"Shut up." I say with a role of my eyes. I'm anything _but_ a dumb blonde.

"Okay, since you don't know it, I'll tell you. Three words; toned, sexy, and dark. Which is exactly what you need."

"Not gonna happ-een." I sing.

"Oh yes it wi-iill!" She sings back. Although hers is threaded with something nasty.

Something evil.

A plan. She has a plan. Which is never a good thing. Especially coming from Nudge


End file.
